


Seer Via Nightmare

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, tgwdlm - Fandom
Genre: Crossover fic sorta, F/M, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: Paul and Emma are spending the night at Tom and Tims, when Emma wakes from a nightmare, ending ininevitable
Relationships: Emma Perkins x Paul matthews, Emma Perkins/Paul Matthews, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, paul matthews x Emma perkins, paulkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Seer Via Nightmare

Paul tried to get comfy. He did, but Toms spare bed wasn’t exactly the nicest, there wasn’t really a bunch of room for two people either, but he secretly quite liked that fact, and Emma hadn’t outwardly complained to him so he stayed with his arm over her head and her tucked underneath him in what was the easiest position. He’d been falling in and out of sleep all night, anxieties over overnight babysitting and anxieties over Emma still not wanting to say they were a couple and gosh that lumpy mattress.

But he was asleep when Emma started screaming.

Paul had never heard a sound like that before. And never from his tough ass girlfriend. He literally shot up in bed, he looked over and it was like she was having a seizure or something, or anything with a high amount of pain because her screams were just pure anguish.

He’d never been so alarmed in his life. Scaredly, he started shaking her awake. “Emma!!” Or at least trying to. Her whole body was convulsed and twisted and her face was twisting itself into a pained grimace, as well as being soaked with sweat and tears, both becoming indistinguishable from the other with the other amount. Paul placed his hand to her head, she was fucking boiling up, and then her grabbed her arms and tried shaking her again. “Emma wake up!!!”

“No! No, no no!!!!” 

“Hey Em-“

“NO!!!!!”

And with that final scream Emma shot up, her head almost bashing Paul’s in, and the first thing she did was continue screaming. She clutched at her heart and stomach like her body was being torn apart, and then she whipped her head around. Paul thought she’d finally realise where she was and clam down. Instead he watched her scream again, a different type of scream though, more pained than scared, before she quickly and harshly threw her arms around him, with enough force he was shoved back onto the bed and trapped beneath her.

“PAUL!!” She screamed. Emma clung onto him as tight as she could, her nails were really hurting Paul’s neck and shoulders as she scarpered to keep a hold, but then she started crying into him and that became the least of his worries. 

“Hey hey Emma...” he tried, but his voice was outdone by hers ten to one. She kept screaming his name, screaming “I’m sorry!” How sorry she was. But the biggest thing she screamed was “I LOVE YOU!” Over and over. “I love you, okay?!” “Paul I love you so much!” “You know I love you.” “Please Paul, I love you...”

Paul clung back onto her, but in a state of complete and utter shock. He’d never seen Emma like this before.

When he went to sit up, he tried to get a look at Emma’s face as she came up with him, but she collapsed into his neck and wouldn’t move from there. Not without some crooning and a lot of gentle persuasion from Paul.

He’d never seen her this... vulnerable before, it was almost frightening. But he tried his best. “It was just a nightmare-“

“No it wasn’t...”

Immediately cut off. But Emma wasn’t even looking at him now, not like one minute before when she wouldn’t take her eyes off him, now she had a 30 yard stare directed at the wall. He shuffled her onto his lap, starting to get protective, and she rested her head against his chest, panting like she was exhausted. “It was a bad dream Em, you’ve been lying right here next to me this whole time.” He tried to convince her with facts.

Emma buried her face into his neck, breathing him in in big gulps, her eyes wide, grasping at Paul’s cheeks above her, to make sure he was still there. It felt weird to have her poking and clawing him like that but it wasn’t like she was hurting him and she was clearly desperately upset and in need of help right now. Especially when she shook her head vehemently after finally taking in Paul’s comment. “No no it was real!”

Paul didn’t really know what to do. She was so certain, more stubborn on that fact than anything else. He bit his lip. “I... I’m sure it seemed real.” He settled upon, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other running his fingers up and down her back, scraping his nails lovingly like she always adored, he was sure she’d snap out of it soon anyway, maybe it was better to play along for now?

But Emma still wasn’t calming. She was talking like she was running out of time. “We were... it was like the first day after we properly met, when I gave you my name. But a meteor hit...” Emma started explaining. Paul turned his head to watch her more closely, taking in what she said while starting to play with her hair now instead of her back, hoping that would help.

Emma cringed into Paul’s chest more, as she slid down. “The meteor... it makes everyone infected.” Paul didn’t like that she used ‘makes’ instead of ‘made’, as if she still thought it could have been real. Oh he worried for her.

“B-But the infection made everyone, like- singing alien zombie fucks, like all part of a hivemind wanting everyone to be part of their shitty musical!”

“Well see!” Paul started, trying to keep calm and reason with her and to get a smile out of Emma by smiling himself. “That’s too absurd to actually happen.” Instead all he got was “Paul please shut up.” He did so, at least she said please this time, but she seemed to cringe into herself after she said that to him, she hadn’t even shouted, but Paul kept trying to comfort her anyways.

And Emma continued. “And basically everyone in Hatchetfield died. Hid- you remember my kooky biology professor, who like, like we’re cool, we’re pals?” She asked Paul, looking up at him again. So he nodded back, his eyes serious and his arms still around her, like he’d forget anything she told him anyway.

“Well he tied me and Ted up, and he was gonna kill us. But then we were the last two people in town, but the helicopter i-it crashed, Zoey crashed it!”

“Zoey?” Paul asked. He wasn’t a therapist but it would make sense people like Ted and Zoey, who she thought were so shitty, would be a part of her nightmare. But Emma gave a different story. “Paul everyone in town was there. But the helicopter crashed and this huge metal pole like went straight through my leg a-“ Paul watched with fear as Emma started to tear up “And it fucking _hurt_ man!”

Paul brought Emma into a squeeze horrified, he rubbed her shoulder up and down fast and blew air though his mouth troubled. A dream where you can actually feel pain is... oh God poor Emma. No wonder she was so torn up. He didn’t know that wasn’t the worst part for her just yet.

“S-so” Emma kept cutting off with sobs, her voice laboured as she tried to get to the end of what she’d seen. “So you went to blow up the meteor yourself. And I got saved by this like non-government organisation and they changed my name and everything and I spent 2 weeks in hospital and they bought me a pot farm and I was gonna have a nice life but I still wanted _you_ to be there _with_ me...”

Paul gave the tiniest of smiles. “Well thank you.” He leant down to kiss Emma on her temple, to be sweet, but she flinched away from him and he moved his face back quickly. He didn’t want to upset her and... oh God... now she was crying. “Aw no, hey, I’m sorry Em...” He tried, but Emma rubbed her fists against her raw eyes. “No, it’s not that. I’m crying because... because of what happened next.”

So Paul shut up and leaned closer to listen.

“Y-You came through the door. And it was you, and we hugged, and we both survived and things were great!.. And then you started singing.”

Paul looked disgusted at that. As if he would ever sing. But he also remembered the connotations Emma had explained before and he started to piece it all together. “So I was one of those-“ he asked and Emma nodded. “You were one of them.” It came out in a whisper. It sent chills throughout Paul’s entire body. Even though he didn’t believe it, her voice, it was so convincing, like she’d actually been through this trauma, and he guessed it still seemed real these first few minutes of waking. But there was something else to it...

Emma started crying more harshly now. “And then you were making me dance and I couldn’t leave because of my leg and you were holding me, and everyone came out and they were all infected and then I realised their was an entire fucking audience watching the whole thing! But they all laughed and clapped as I screamed and begged for help and you all dragged me back to either finally turn me or literally tear me apart alive and... and that’s when I woke up...”

Paul was just in shock. Emma had gone back to hiding her face completely into the crook of his neck so she couldn’t see him, but he could still fell her tears pooling down her, and he just held her as close as possible, moving her legs so she was fully curled up on him and he could make sure she knew nothing was going to grab her from the darkness, that he wasn’t that evil version of himself she saw in her dream that still seemed so vivid to her. “Oh Emma, God. I’m sorry. That sounds horrible, I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Emma just nodded. She didn’t really know what else to do. 

“Hey,” Paul said softly to her, trying his best at a smile yet again. “but do you know how I know none of that was real?”

Emma was tired, and even though part of her knew it was ridiculous, the other part was upset Paul didn’t believe this was real. And one last part just didn’t want it to be so. “Go on then, how?”

Paul leant slowly and relaxed more as Emma let him kiss over her eyelids, then softly on her cheeks and finally the tip of her nose. All before telling her without a hint of uncertainty and a tad of disgust “I’ll never be in a fucking musical.”

Paul watched saddened as Emma looked away, and then she sighed “...That’s what you said in the dream...”

He really was a bit stumped there. Paul wasn’t normally great with words, but he would try anything to make her feel better in this moment. “...I guess you just know me really well then.” When Emma nodded and nuzzled back into him, he was so so glad that worked.

That ‘dream’ _had_ to have been real. Hadn’t it?

She felt, everything, she could taste the blood in her mouth, feel the tingle down her spine when ‘Paul’ started singing, feel his grip on her arm as he wouldn’t let her get away from their dance, as well as the fear. But when she woke she did remember all the events after she first properly met Paul. That he came in the next few days and they kept talking and talking until eventually a first date happened and it was just _normal_. She’d never wanted normal before in her life. Now she wanted it, with Paul, more than anything.

She was so incredibly lucky. And she really took that way for advantage.

Emma looked up to Paul, to the man who’d done nothing but adore her, be there for her, even going to her awkward family thanksgiving when she wouldn’t even call them an official couple. She only had one thing she wanted to do.  
“Paul, kiss me?”

And he did so. She got the kiss she never got when bleeding out next to the remains of that helicopter, with a grenade belt wearing Paul. It was small, but that’s all she needed, she just wanted to feel Paul’s warmth, to know that he did want to kiss her and that he wouldn’t... puke in her mouth while he did so. This was her Paul, and he was safe.

After his, basically peck, he leant back to get a good look at Emma. She clung without her nails this time, draping her arms over Paul’s neck and burying her face into the crook of it, still sniffling. She nuzzled in a way that made Paul’s face redden, especially with her wiggling to be as close on his lap as possible, she was so... open to him. And then she sighed into his neck shakily, fingers gripping at the skin of his chest as she whimpered into his neck “I want you...” ; still sniffling.

Paul was just shocked. She was never this physical or outward with her feelings.

But Emma wasn’t done being vulnerable and honest. She sniffed as she moved her face away from the safety of Paul’s neck and took his cute ass cheeks between her hands and made him look down at her. “I’m sorry I don’t say it more. I love you okay!? I need you! You’re my best friend, you’re my partner! Okay, you are my boyfriend!”

She’d started shaking his head as if he was nodding, agreeing with her. She wanted him to nod, to accept all this now she was finally giving it. But she got scared as Paul brought her hands down, away from his face, even as he held them in his own big ones. 

“Em, that’s lovely. But when you say it I want you to really mean it.” Paul didn’t want the first time she finally called him her boyfriend, something he’d been waiting for for a long time, to be stemmed out to fear and irrationality, something she’d regret within a few hours, and his face and stomach twisted thinking that may be the case. 

But Emma was abhorrent it was not. “I do! I do I do!” She would have kept going all night if Paul hadn’t pulled her back into a hug. He didn’t know what she was going through, but he was happy to hold her.

He only let go when their door opened and light from the hallway flooded into their room. Both parts of the couple squinted their eyes, trying to figure out what was going on, then before they could see, they heard the identifying voice “Aunt Emma? I heard yelling.”

Emma sighed disappointed in herself. “Tim...” She rubbed at her eyes self consciously, before sitting up straighter in the bed. Tim seemed to be rubbing his eyes too so he clearly wasn’t paying too much attention to the fact she was on Paul’s lap right now. Paul was happy since it meant Emma didn’t move.

“I’m sorry we woke you. I just had a nightmare. Sorry, it’s okay now, you can go back to bed.” Well Emma felt like aunt of the year. Paul took her hand in his, under the covers so she wouldn’t feel bad if Tim saw, but he knew she’d still want to. Luckily, Tim didn’t seem to mind at all.

“It’s okay, dad sometimes has bad dreams too.”

Emma nodded, biting down on her lip. She wondered if Tom’s dreams were as vivid as hers had just been. She’d never experienced anything like it. 

And even as Tim left, alive and well, and as Paul, her Paul, who she’d been dating for much longer than a day, convinced her to try and fall back asleep, as she lay her head on his chest with his clear beating heart, she knew it didn’t make any sense for that dream to have been real, but she still believed, that somehow, in some way, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this planned for ages then I was busy when bf came out and I wanted to update y’all with lgbwaebni so you’ve finally got it
> 
> So glad to be writing paulkins again aha
> 
> As always please please please leave any and all comments you have as they really help me be motivated and let me know what y’all like/dislike/want!  
> Thank you sm for reading and all your ongoing support!! 💕


End file.
